A New Year
by Krazy2K18
Summary: HIYA GUYS! ITS KRAZYK! This is My first ever one-shot and my first ever upload this year! WesXRui and it doesn't relate to Eternal life in any shape or form. Its New Years Eve and Wes wanted to treat Rui to something nice for a change.(Edited!)


**Hiya guys its KrazyK! So I hope u guys had a wicked Christmas and best new year that u could of possibly had. This is the first upload in 2017 on my profile (not in the world as there are other people that are much cooler than me) . Since new year has just passed I have decided to make it my new years resolution to try and upload more often coz I don't upload enough and do something a little different and create my first one shot which has absolutely no connection to Eternal life what so ever. STOP READING ALL OF THIS AND READ BELOW!**

10:30 pm 31st December 2016 (New Years Eve)

It was night time in the Orre desert and Wes and Rui were travelling towards Pyrite after travelling to the shadow Pokémon lab and defeated the diabolical cipher whilst snagging the legendary raikou from Ein's evil grasp. They were travelling to Pyrite to crash at a hotel to rest the night.

Wes and Rui travelled via Wes' hover bike at a rapid pace (okay ... at high speeds) to get to Pyrite and on the way Rui was snuggled underneath a knitted blanket asleep whilst Wes was thinking ... thinking about the New Year celebrations and what he could do to surprise Rui. She had been driving ,with Wes, all over Orre with no rest well apart from Christmas when they visited her grandparents house for Christmas and he gave her the Plusle from Duking and managed to obtain a Minum from somewhere but she didn't care in fact she loved it.

Then it hit him... He needs to take her out for dinner at midnight but the problem is where? Where the hell in Orre is there a place where they serve nice food and offer a safe, warm, comfortable place for Rui to hit the hay? It didn't matter how much it costs because he had a separate saving he kept for times like this.

He pulled over off the road and pulled his PDA out to take a look at the world map ; he searched the entire region and managed to find a restaurant with a cosy looking hotel next door in Phenec city so it reassured him that there wont be much trouble going on and they were safe and sound.

Knowing that it was a 20 minute drive to Phenec from his point he would have to get going or else he would miss the new year celebrations but not just him Rui ; she will miss it.

10:50pm December 31st 2016

Wes managed to a) accidentally wake Rui up but it was worth it because b) they were at the hotel.

Wes had helped Rui off the hover bike and into the hotel room, she was still a bit stiff from sitting still all night long, and he had said that he had a surprise for her and told her to get cleaned up and neatened up for him (not in a mean way).

When they left the room Rui had noticed something different about Wes : he smelt different (of aftershave rather then Pokémon and sand) and his hair ... it seems a little tidier than usual.

11:00 pm December 31st 2016

Rui was astonished When the pair turned up to the restaurant and managed to get a table in fact she knew it was time to reveal her secret ,she has fallen in love with him, to Wes and there maybe a slight element that Wes knows this little secret of hers but she can't be too sure.

11:50pm December 31st 2016

After just finishing dinner Wes and Rui had been talking about past lifes, their childhoods etc until they came about the topic of their bucket lists and aspirations which made thee pair think real hard.

" so what do you really want like... in the world?" Wes asked before taking a sip from his gin and tonic

There was a slight pause before Rui replied but she quickly followed up with

"well ... maybe when we have defeated Cipher I want to be able to start a family with a nice guy in a nice house with a well paid job."

This left Wes speechless for awhile because that's the exact same thing that Wes wanted (but with a lady of course) .

Suddenly Wes snapped out of his daze when he noticed Rui had sat on the same side as him... closer to him. He noticed in Rui's eyes that they glowed distinctively ; he could read them like a book and he saw love. Her touch; on his face, just underneath his jaw bone, sent a tingly sensation to the rest of his body. Wes didn't pull away because...

He too liked Rui.

The pair managed to brush their lips against each other; until Wes turned towards Rui, placing one hand on her waist and one on her back, and pulled her in for a another kiss but this was a deep kiss. Sometimes Wes would kiss Rui on her cheek or give her a small hug and continue as normal but now is the furthest they have been and they know the stage above friend. They both became too induced in their embrace that they missed the countdown to the new year.

"5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone screamed and cheered . Music was pounding , everyone was shouting over the top of their voices and drinks were on the house and (finally) Rui broke the kiss between her and her new boyfriend.

"happy new year" Rui whispered to Wes with smile at the end

"happy new year" Wes whispered back smiling back at her

 **Well that took longer then expected XD**

 **This is my first one shot ever and my first upload this year so please review and criticize if needed. Improvements will always be accepted!**

 **Okay I'm done...**

 **SEE YE LATER!**


End file.
